Ink-jet printers are popular and cost-effective devices for producing color images. The quality of color prints made by ink-jet type printers has advanced to a level such that photo-quality images can be produced. To this end, special print media, hereafter collectively referred to as “photo media,” have been developed. The photo medium usually comprises a base of white, plastic film, or bonded layers of plastic and paper. One side of the base is coated with a thin, ink-receiving coating. This ink-receiving coating provides substantially all of the photographic attributes of the medium.
In addition to absorbing ink, the ink-receiving coating must be clear to enable the white base to show through. The coating must be uniformly glossy so that the same gloss level occurs in printed and non-printed portions of the image. The ink-receiving coating also must be durable so as to be handled as a photograph. This requires resistance to scuffing, scratching, and smearing. The coating should be water-fast and, preferably, designed to isolate the ink from free oxygen, to ensure the light-fastness of the image.
The foregoing design demands of the photo media in general and the ink-receiving coating in particular can be met with an alternative approach, which is the subject of the present application. In particular, the present invention provides a new method of producing a glossy, photo-quality image. The image is printed onto the back of a coated transparent medium or base. Thereafter, an opaque backing is applied to cover the printed image. The resulting image or “print” is viewed from the front of the transparent base, which provides a photo-quality, attractive appearance. This is primarily because of the substantial gloss depth and uniformity, which characteristics are attributable to the transparent base.
As another advantage of the present invention, the transparent base and backing protect the ink-receiving coating and make the resulting print very durable. The image is light fast because the ink is sandwiched between the transparent base and the backing, thereby sealing the ink from ambient oxygen.
It will be appreciated that, because the above-mentioned design requirements of durability, uniform gloss, etc., are met by the transparent base and backing, such requirements do not apply to the ink-receiving coating, thereby simplifying the production of that coating.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the backing is applied as an ink-like liquid that is thereafter dried. The liquid is applied using mechanisms substantially similar to those used for printing the image.
In another preferred embodiment, the backing is a sheet of material that is bonded to the coated, printed side of the transparent base. A versatile media handling system is provided for use in applying either the liquid backing or the sheet backing.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will become clear upon study of the following portion of this specification and the drawings.